


Pomegranate Flavored Gingerbread

by Jamie_AizenKia500, SumiSprite



Series: Black Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark!North, Hades & Persephone, M/M, ROTG kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_AizenKia500/pseuds/Jamie_AizenKia500, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSprite/pseuds/SumiSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North has secretly wanted Pitch since he first saw him. He would do anything to get the Nightmare King to love him. Anything....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KS_Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/gifts).



> This is a Black Christmas fic I wanted to write a long time ago. I wanted to practice writing this pairing before the Pitchmas week but....  
> I apologize that this was short and sort of a background chapter, but I felt better if I establish history.

Nicholas St. North was a connoisseur of the finer things in life. He could taste a sip of wine and tell you the year and how rich the flavor was. He could look at jewels and artifacts and tell you if it was priceless or useless junk.

It was a skill that Nicholas had picked up as the Bandit King during his younger years. It was a skill that continued to serve him to this day as the Guardian of Wonder.

Nicholas St. North was a teenage orphan before he was adopted by a Russian bandit. Borya was what he called himself, and he began to teach Nicolas all that he knew to survive. How to hunt, how to fight (sword and fist), how to cheat, how to survive. Nicolas took these lessons to heart, and like a fish in water, he mastered them.

As he grew from a lanky teenager to a handsome young man, Nicholas joined his father figure on his adventures across Europe. It was during these journeys that they came across other men who were also seeking adventure. Quickly the band of two became a band of many. Together, they pillaged treasure, drank the best wine, and spent the night in the arms of beautiful women (or men).

When Nicholas reached the tender age of perhaps eighteen, he lost Borya in an ambush against rival bandits. After giving his mentor a proper burial, Nicholas accepted the title of Bandit King. With that, he and his crew began again, pillaging and having adventures. It went like this for about seven years.

In his eighth year as the Bandit King, Nicholas heard of a shaman in Western Asia who possessed a powerful artifact. Many tried to retrieve the treasure either by trying to complete the tasks given by the shaman, or by force. But all have failed. But when Nicholas heard of such an artifact, he decided to give it a try. He met the shaman and completed all three tasks, making him the first man to succeed. The shaman gave Nicholas the artifact, a medallion, only to warn him that there was a terrible curse.

Of course Nicholas St. North ignored it.

Because of his hasty actions, North began to succumb to the amulet's powers. It was during a small get together at a bar, that a person walked through Nicolas as if he wasn't there. It was such a small thing, but it snapped the Bandit King out of his comfort zone and he rushed back to the shaman. Confronting the small man, Nicholas claimed that he was tricked and demanded that the shaman cure him. Only for said shaman to deny his request, saying that it was not possible. It was now tethered to Nicholas' soul, and he would never be rid of the enchantment.

Nicholas did not accept this and left. He managed to round up him men and with them, traveled for ten years across the world looking for an enchantment, a spell, anything to destroy the artifact. His men stayed by his side for a time, but after a few years, many began to leave their wayward family to seek their own fortunes. Some did stay loyal to the Bandit King, but sacrificed their lives in the aftermath of their choice.

With his hair showing his first grays and his heart heavy, Nicholas returned to the shaman, alone and tired.

The shaman (whose name was Nergüi as Nicholas learned) taught the former Bandit King a different way of life, one filled with magic. Nergüi showed Nicholas different skills of rune-crafting, spell casting, and enchantments. They also traveled the world, where Nicholas learned the value of serving mankind. Especially children. He watched as many children suffered, their lives lacking any form of happiness or joy.

With the help of the shaman, Nicholas began crafting toys and infusing them with runes and spelled for happiness and peace. He would leave the dolls and toy soldiers for the children of every village that he visited, and with Nergüi's help, found a place for himself in the world.

Until time, once again, took another family member.

Nergüi had become ill during their journey, and when they had finally found a place to stop, Nicholas knew that his friend – a brother in all but blood – was dying. As the shaman spent his last days in their pitched tent, he made the Ex-Bandit King promise to continue doing good work for the world and the children, and to never, ever use his new found magic for selfish or evil intent.

Nicholas made that vow, and with it, Nergüi closed his eyes and passed away.

After burring his dear friend, the now white haired ex-bandit traveled aimlessly for two more years, continuing to create toys for the children but feeling desperate for companionship.

Then one night, while Nicholas sat by the fire, pondering his thoughts while smoking a pipe, a beam of moonlight shone down on him and a voice called his name. Nicholas was confused, but looked at the sky where he saw the full moon. There, a cheerful face looked down upon him. He introduced himself as the Man in the Moon, and he had chosen Nicholas St. North as a Guardian of Children.

At first Nicholas was in disbelief, but after talking to Manny (as he asked to be called), Nicholas accepted and took the Guardian's Oath, becoming the Guardian of Wonder. From there, Nicholas continued traveling the world, spreading happiness and joy through his creations. He even decided to make a base of operation at the North Pole (it was the first place he and ____ had traveled to together, and it held a special place in his heart). While preparing his workshop, he met the Yetis and the Elves who were under the control of an evil sorcerer. After defeating the cruel man, the creatures became indebted to him, wanting to work with Nicholas. And from there, the workshop began to grow.

During that time, Manny continued talking to Nicholas, making plans and introducing other spirits that he had chosen to become Guardians. The Guardian of Wonder met with the lovely Tooth Fairy Toothiana, the Guardian of Memories. The mute yet wise and gentle Sandman, Guardian of Dreams. And last but not least, the Easter Bunny, E. Aster Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope.

Then Manny asked Nicholas to invite one more spirit to their growing family: Pitch Black.

Instantly, the other three Guardians' hackles rose up. Pitch Black the infamous Nightmare King and Boogeyman was someone they did not believe belonged with them. Aster especially put his foot down on the topic. But North was willing to give everyone a chance, even the elusive Boogeyman. So he sent Phil the Yeti to find and deliver the missive to the Nightmare King.

On the day of their first meeting, North had invited his fellow Guardians to meet Pitch. Only Sandy and Tooth appeared, and only to make sure the Boogeyman would not try anything. Bunny didn't want to be around such a fiend, and refused to show. When Pitch Black arrived, North was about to introduce himself, but stopped.

For Nicholas St. North had become smitten with the Nightmare King Pitch Black at first sight.

The Nightmare King was such a magnificent creature. Beautiful in his own right, truly a king. With legs that ran for miles, a slender and sultry body of pale skin, and a voice so soothing, so hypnotic...

North of course finally introduced himself to Pitch and began to discuss what the Guardians stood for and what Manny wanted from them. However, the conversation took a turn for the worst. Whether it was because of Pitch's inability to work with people or because Nicolas himself was too forward is up to speculation. The meeting ended on a sour note, and Pitch left feeling angry and insulted.

From then on, Pitch Black became the Guardian's enemy.

And it broke Nicholas' heart.

* * *

 

 

As the decades passed by, the longing remained in Nicholas' mind. He could not forget the feelings that were attached to the shade. The Guardians continued to battle the Nightmare King and each time, Nicholas' heart and soul break a little more.

If only he could just show Pitch that they could be together. They didn't have to be enemies. Oh, Nicolas knew the importance of Fear, for several times it had played a part in his past life. The ex-bandit was willing to do anything to get Pitch to see that he belonged with Nicholas.

Anything...

* * *

 

 

Everything was prepared. The plans were in place. The Workshop was set up. In just a few short days, Pitch Black would be here...permanently. The Yetis and Elves were loyal to him, so they would not tell the other Guardians. The others would not understand.

The Guardian of Wonder was standing by as the figure behind him prepared to leave.

"Remember, I don't want him dead. That defeats purpose of all this." He said.

The other nodded, "But you want him injured and weak enough, right?

Nicolas stroked his beard, "Yes. Do this correctly and I will let you have your nights back. Do you understand?"

Once again, the other nodded his horned head, "Then I will take my leave. I'll signal you when I see the Boogeyman.” With that, the speaker disappeared in a burst of flame and smoke, leaving the Guardian alone.

Nicolas smirked and turned to look at the sky where there was no moon. Manny wouldn't understand. Wouldn't understand that this was something that would benefit both him and Pitch.

Besides, Nicolas St. North had been a good boy for many years. He deserved a present too...

 


	2. Be My Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch encounters some trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apologize for the long hiatus. This is my final semester for my Associates Program , so I am working on completing my Graduate's Project. Then my computer's hard drive was corrupted and I lost a lot of my work. And for awhile, I had lost my muse for my fanfics. Don't worry I got them back but for now I'll probably just focus on this story and Das Schlafende Nightmare. The Three Pitches story will be updated sparingly. Sorry for that. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.

(TW: Gore and Dismemberment; plus author can’t write a fighting scene to save her life)

 

Pitch Black was - is - a survivor.

 

Despite the failure of his last takeover, it wasn't long before he was back out of his cave (his prison) to begin regaining his power. It was a slow and horrible process.

 

First, he had to reign in his Nightmares. Though they dragged him back into the darkness of his home, he managed to escape from them before any real harm came to his person.

 

For a while, it was hide-and-go-seek between the Nightmare King and his predators.

 

There were times Pitch was glad that he had a huge cavern system, and this was one of those times.

 

When he finally regained his composure, he led his pets into a trap. He forced the majority of the herd to venture outside, and one by one they fell to the Sandman and the rest of the Guardians. When he did a final head count, only Onyx and four others were left, having been the least rebellious as their sisters.

 

Next was retraining them. It was very hard and more than once, Pitch wanted to do away with the idea itself and start over. But he put too much time and effort into crafting his Nightmares and he had no patience to start over such a project (plus he knew the Sandman would be making sure every speck of his sand was accounted for).

 

It took three months before the Nightmares would obey him again. It wasn't easy. Pitch could tell that they wanted nothing more than to go rouge and cause chaos. But Pitch kept them on a firm leash. They had been out and about for two weeks without any disturbance from the Guardians.

 

Really, the bloody bastards were so predictable. Even with their newest Guardian showing them the outside world, Pitch knew that old habits die hard. He knew that the Rabbit and the Fat Man were busy for their holidays. They rarely came out in the real world. Toothina wouldn't either, even if she claims to go out in the field more, she'll still send her fairies and he could easily scare them away if need be. And as much as he feared Sandy, Pitch knew his schedule by heart and knows that Sandy will go to sleep at least 3 hours before dawn.

 

The only person he would be cautious around would be Jack Frost. But since he was a winter sprite, Pitch knew to stay away from countries that had colder climates during this time, and Burgess.

 

Definitely Burgess...

 

Unfortunately this night he had to venture into that dangerous territory, the place of his defeat. It was a last minute change. Granted he was wary but so far, no Sandman or Jack Frost was around.

 

So right now he was sitting on the roof of an empty house, awaiting for his mares to return. He was in hiding just in case any Guardians were around.

 

Pitch sighed as he heard another child cry in terror from a nightmare.  


_Music to his ears..._

 

Of course, Pitch knew his happiness wouldn't last.

 

He felt heat in the air despite it being chilly just a second ago. Pitch shifted uncomfortably as the temperature continued to rise. He never was comfortable in hot climate, preferring the coolness of his caverns.

 

Heavy footsteps were behind him and Pitch felt an all too familiar presence. A shiver went down his spine.

 

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Pitch Black, so declared Nightmare King and the Boogeyman."  
  
Pitch flinched at the last name. He hated it, hated that accursed name so much. It was a mockery, a title bestowed on him by fearless parents who in the same tone told their children that he was nothing but a bad dream, a nightmare, a being who doesn't exist.

 

The Nightmare King turned around and gave the other a deadpan look. "And look who it has shown up - Krampus. Still waiting in your lair begging for North's scraps?"

 

The other being smirk. Krampus was a foot shorter than Pitch, yet was muscular. He had tan skin, and was covered in ragged robes smudged with soot and blood. His sclera were yellow instead of the typical white, with red as a dominant color. His reddish hair was in a long braid, catching in the air as the wind blew around him.

 

Krampus smirked. "Oh that's rich coming from you. Tell me, how is your pride since you were defeated by three powerless freaks, a dead man, a winter sprite and a bunch of tots?"

 

Pitch gritted his teeth.

 

Krampus' sinister smile widen. "Oh everyone knows about the downfall of the infamous Nightmare King. You are the biggest laughing stock of the Spirit World. No one is afraid of you anymore!"

 

His eyes closed in frustrations as his fists clench in anger. Pitch knew that his reputation had taken a blown since his defeat. The horrible thoughts were coming back into his mind, as self-loathing and doubt continue to whisper to him.

 

The shade opened his eyes and gave the other a dark look. "Is this what you do in your free time, Krampus? Listen to gossip like a cackling ninny all day?"

 

The demon frown and hissed at Pitch. "It’s not gossip if it is the truth."

 

The other gave Krampus a mocking look. "Well, as much as I love chatting with North's exes, I really must be going. Maybe when the fat man deems you interesting enough, I might turn my attention towards you." With that Pitch turned and begin walking away.

 

He heard a snap before the crack and felt heat and pain upon his back. Pitch winced, almost screaming as fire rained down his backside. He manage to pull away, his hands immediately touching his assaulted area, feeling the cloth torn away and blood staining his hands. He sneered and looked back his opponent.

 

Krampus gave his prey a wicked smile as his fire whips crackled in the air. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to not turn your back on your opponent? It's rude..."

 

Pitch gave a sneer of his own. "Well, it’s rude to attack an unarmed man, but that's the kind of person I expect you are." He pulled his scythe from the shadows, flimsy at best but strong enough since his decrease of his powers. "I suggest you run before I take it out of your hide, you foolish creature."

 

The demon smirked and cracked the air again with his whips. "Well, I'm not going to run. I'm here to take your title. After I defeat you, I'll become the Nightmare King and reign the darkness. Then North will have no choice but to deem me his rival! His equal!"

With a snarl, Krampus leaped over towards his opponent.

 

Pitch quickly put his guard up, hoping to hold out until his Nightmares arrived. He was not in tip-top shape, but if anything, the Mares would be able to distract Krampus until he made his escape.

 

The demon slammed against his body at full force, causing Pitch to slide back, trying to hold his ground. Gritting his teeth, he pushed back furiously, causing Krampus to jumped backwards.

 

"So this why you're attacking me? So that foolish Guardian can stop playing with his toys and focus on you?" Pitch chuckled. "My, someone sounds like they're throwing a tantrum. Aren't you a little bit old for that?"

 

Krampus snarled and rushed at Pitch, his whips swinging wildly. Pitch once again was on guard, trying to keep the flames from his body. He kept wondering where the hell his Nightmares were.

 

_'They should have been here by now.'_

 

Finally Krampus saw an opening. When Pitch swung his scythe, the demon ducked and slammed the Nightmare King onto the concrete roof. Pitch gasp but quickly regain his composure, trying to swing his weapon despite Krampus holding his limbs.

 

His enemy narrowed his crimson eyes before grabbing Pitch's wrist and pulled. A sickening snap was heard and the Nightmare King watched as his arm from his shoulder down detached from his body. Red hot pain flashed across sight as a howl erupted from his throat.

 

With his free hand, Krampus grabbed Pitch's chin, turning his face to look at his. "You shouldn't have struggled, then I wouldn't had to start pulling limbs off like a bug," he said in a calm voice. "But I guess it couldn't be helped."

 

Tears were streaming down from Pitch's pain-filled eyes as he gathered enough bloody saliva and spat at the demon in front of him. Krampus narrowed his eyes, throwing Pitch's mutilated arm away before tightening his fist and slamming it into the Nightmare King's cheek.

 

Pitch's neck snapped to the side and a gasp was let out. Again and Again, Krampus continued punching the body of the Boogeyman. Pitch couldn't breathe, couldn't think; there was so much _pain._

 

_Pain_

****

**_PAIN!_ **

****

Finally the blows came to a halt and the demon stood up. Pitch flinched as he felt movement and tried to curl up in a ball.

 

"No, no, no. You don't get to do that." Once again, Krampus reached down and yanked Pitch by his hair. Wincing, Pitch was dragged across the rooftop to the edge. The demon replaced the hair in his hand with Pitch's throat, squeezing it and holding him high.

"Look at you, the fallen king with no subjects left. Your servants have abandon you, everyone hates you and would rather see you dead."

 

Pitch tried to reach with his one remaining hand, but the demon grabbed it, twisting the wrist. Small screams erupted from the injured spirit's throat.

 

"I'm going to end you Pitch, and claim your throne as my own. I'll be the new Nightmare King and shall be as dark and powerful as the Night. And none shall stop me.”

Krampus then let go, allowing Pitch to fall.

 

Pitch was still staring up at Krampus when his back hit the pavement below. Pain erupted, but the injured Nightmare King did not scream anymore. There was no energy left in his body.

 

As he faded out, the last thing he heard was sound of horrid laughter and sudden chiming bells...

* * *

 

_Pitch_

_Pitch_

_Pitch_

 

The first thing he felt was warmth. Something heavy was covering him and it was warm. He felt stiff but instead of wanting to move, he wanted to just lie there. His chest was heavy and his body felt like lead. For a spirit that was constantly moving, this was difficult for Pitch.

 

_Pitch_

_Pitch_

_Pitch_

 

The Nightmare King slowly entered into the realm of consciousness slowly, taking deep breaths as he tried to open his heavy eyelids.

 

Low light invaded vision. And instead of stars, a wooden ceiling welcomed him. Confused, he tried to turn his head, causing his stiff body to twinge painfully as he shifted.

 

Heavy hands stilled his body, and a voice boomed into existence.

 

"Будьте по-прежнему, Pitch. Be still. You are very injured and should not be moving so soon."

 

Pitch's golden orbs widened. The voice sounded familiar, but the face...

 

Looking down at him, shiny blue eyes held concern. They were ancient, yet full of life.

 

Brown-reddish hair framed the youthful face from the top of his head to bottom of his chin. Pitch could automatically tell the person above him had a habit of smiling from the laugh line and full ruddy cheeks.

 

"You took such a bashing, любимая," the strong voice said. "You are safe now..."

 

Maybe it was because he was tired or overwhelm that someone took the time to care for him. It could have been that he was drugged, now feeling the drowsiness yet the numbness of the pain. Either way it didn't matter, for Pitch found a few tears leaving his eyes.

 

"Who are you?" he asked.

 

The man above gave him a smile and patted Pitch's (now reattached) hand.

 

_"North... Nicholas St. North…”_

 

* * *

 

 

The Guardian of Wonder closed the door behind softly lest he wake his slumbering guest. It took a few minutes and some coaxing but Nicholas had managed to give Pitch another dose of medicine that proceeded to put him back to sleep.

 

_'That was too close of a call. Had I arrived another moment late...'_

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a Yeti arriving, growling words in Yeti Speech.

Nicholas narrowed his eyes. "Show him to me..."

 

* * *

 

"I don't know why you have your furry toy makers manhandling me at this moment-"  


"The only reason you're not dead yet," began Nicholas, "is because despite you almost killing Pitch, you did end up injuring him enough for me to care for him for a while."  


Krampus still struggled, even though the Yetis stood by his side, claws locked around his wrist. "You told me to afflict harm on his person, to leave him alive; well I did just that. I'm very thorough when roughing people up," he growled.

 

Nicholas rushed across the room, gripping the demon's jaw in a crushing hold. "I should kill you where you stand! You're lucky Yetis know how to reattached arm, otherwise you would lose both!"

 

"Careful, North. Your cruel side is showing."

 

"You have never seen me cruel and pray to the gods you don't..."

 

The Guardian sneered and released Krampus. Nodding at the Yetis, they let go of their captive.

 

"Leave, now..."

 

Krampus held his hands up. "I still expect you to hold your side of the bargain-”

 

"You will have your time, I'll make sure of it. However, for the next decade or so, I believe you should stay away from here."

 

The demon narrowed his red orbs. "And if I encounter your friends? They know I'm not allowed to be in certain areas..."

 

"I know the other Guardians. They may attack you but eventually they will come to me with their complaints. I will handle it from there."

 

Krampus nodded and growled as the Yetis tried to lead him away. He turned back to North. "By the way, what's with the new face? Almost didn't recognized you with that youthful look on you."

 

"LEAVE!"

 

Krampus raised an eyebrow and shrugged. The two Yetis trailed in the rear, closing the door behind them.

 

Nicholas' fists continued to tighten as he stared at the door. Sighing, he slumped into his chair and rubbed his face. An eye shifted over to the hanging mirror, the reflection showing a handsome, youthful face with dark brown hair and beard instead of the salt and peppered look many associated with the famous Santa Claus.

 

Nicholas carefully caress his beard in thought.

 

_'Despite Krampus foolish enthusiasm, he did deliver Pitch to me. And because he was already weak from lack of belief, healing will take a long time.'_

 

The Guardian of Wonder gave a sinister grin.

 

_'Long enough for me to enact my plans...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Будьте по-прежнему- Be Still
> 
> любимая- Darling


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch has awaken and a deal is made....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait- Real life was a pain in the butt. I started my new job but at the same time the college I was going to closed down due to money problems and such. It got to the point where me and my family were living pay check to pay check and I feared that we were going to be evicted.
> 
> Luckily things are a little better now and I found a new college I can go to that is right close to my house.
> 
> Also I got obsessed with Space Pirates and may write another series about Pitch's space pirate days. We need more of those.
> 
> Das Schlafende Nightmare will be updated with a new chapter by New Years or at least before school starts. The 'Three Pitches' story will be on hiatus for now (I may rewrite it after I have created an outline of what direction I want that story to go).
> 
> So enough rambling and lets get into this story....

**Chapter 3: Conversations**

 

Pitch had to struggle to awake. The warmth under him was so tempting. It called to him, begging the Nightmare King to continue slumbering in its heated confines.

But Pitch had developed a habit of never staying in one area for more than a few hours. It was a defense mechanism that has kept him alive and away from those who would seek to harm the fallen King.

 

Golden orbs slowly open to a wooden ceiling, a barely lighted room and the sounds of a crackling fire. A groan escaped his lips as he began to move his body. A sharp pain thundered through his shoulder, causing him to weakly cry out. Carefully, he sat up and looked around.

 

_'This isn't my room'_ he thought.

 

For one thing, he was in an actual bed. He used to have one in his dwelling, but the Nightmares in their rampage destroyed all his furniture and treasures. A pity really, as most of the artifacts he had collected over time were original and one of a kind antiques.

It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkened room before he began to look around some more. The fire indeed burned brightly, the light showing the lone red armchair against the wall. The walls boasted different trinkets and paintings – some the Nightmare King recognized from different parts of Eastern Europe. On the dresser and nightstand were unlit candles with various toys lying next to them.

 

Pitch shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. He didn't have time to enjoy the scenery, he needed to know where he was; or better yet, how to get back home.

Memories from before played in his mind. He did remember that he was out with his Nightmares when someone attacked him. Someone vaguely familiar.

 

His eyes widened in horror as it clicked.

 

_'Krampus'_

****

**_The devil mocking him._ **

****

**_The devil finally showing his true intentions._ **

****

**_He…_ **

 

**_His arm…_ **

 

Quickly, Pitch looked down at his right limb and gaped. It was like it was never torn off. It was fully attached and intact. He flexed the fingers and lightly touched the skin, as if it would disappear in front of his eyes.

_How?_

 

His breathing began to quicken and his pupils dilated.

_Where was he?!_

_  
Why was he here?!_

_  
What was going to happen to him?!_

Pitch quickly threw the covers off (taking note of the bandages wrapped around his naked torso) and tried to step out of the bed.

 

Only to find his feet not moving with the rest of his body, causing him to slump off the side of the bed and onto the floor with a thump. His chin bruised (along with his pride), he gasped and began coughing hard as he tried to pull his body right.

It was official; he was panicking.

 

Pitch rolled around, trying to put himself right and get his breathing under control. But it was like his mind had shut off.

_Was this it?_

_Was he going to die?_

 

So distracted with his racing thoughts, he didn't hear the door open and a bunch of heavy stomps running away from the area.

 

What was five minutes felt like eternity to Pitch as he wallowed in despair. He had never been in this position before, at the mercy of another. He was a solitary creature, one that when around company had his guard up and weapon at the ready for anything.

 

Pitch felt a tear or two leave his eyes (although later he would claim it was sweat from anxiety) as he contemplated his fate.

 

Suddenly he tensed as he felt someone slip their arms underneath his body and hoisted him up. His face slammed into a barrel chest and he felt the rumbling of chuckles from the body.

 

"You could have called if you wanted to leave the bed, моя темная любовь..."

 

Pitch was then gently placed on the bed and the heavy hands began to smooth and wrap the blankets around his frail body. The Nightmare King's breathing began to slow down, his head bowed until he gathered enough courage to look at his savior.

 

He vaguely remembered the face in front of him as the one who answered him when Pitch first woke up.

 

The Nightmare King narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Who the hell are you?"

 

The younger man smiled and bowed to Pitch. "I am Nicholas St. North, at your service...."

 

*

**A minute passed.**

**Then another.**

**Until-**

"HORSE SHIT!"

 

North reared back, eyes wide.

 

"Excuse me-"

  
"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU'RE THE FAT MAN?!"

 

"Uh, if you please let me explain-"

 

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE HIM! HE'S OLD, MY MORTAL ENEMY AND ABOVE ALL THAT A JOLLY MAN WHO IS ALWAYS-"

 

**"PITCH BLACK!"**

The Nightmare King reared back as if struck, eyes wide. The bearded man was huffing, red in the face but then quickly looked ashamed.

 

"My apologies for shouting at you. I... I needed you to stop yelling at me," he explained, placing a hand on Pitch's covered leg.

 

The shade narrowed his eyes again as he stared at the man claiming to be the Guardian of Wonder. "Prove it."

 

North adopted a confused look. "Какие?"

 

"Prove you are indeed Nicholas St. North, leader of the Guardians and bane of my existence," Pitch reiterated.

 

The man blushed and coughed, embarrassed. "What... will be proof to you?"

 

Pitch arched an eyebrow. "What did you say to me when I told you my idea when I was offered Guardianship?"

 

North rubbed the back of his now brownish hair, looking meek. "I said…I said Man in the Moon chose us to protect children and scaring them as punishment when I reward was not exactly a good idea."

 

The Nightmare King snorted before turning away from the Guardian. "It is definitely you, North..."

 

The Russian smiled before taking a seat on the bed. "You need no more convincing?"

 

Pitch shook his head. "You have the same contagious smile whenever you are leaping for joy," he said in a deadpan voice. He shifted under the covers. "But how...what happen to your-"

 

The shade circled his own face with a finger to emphasis his question.

 

North's eyes widened and he gave a small chuckle, looking embarrassed. "Ah…well this is a product of... experiment of mine." He grabbed a nutcracker (which was resting on the nightstand) and began to clack the teeth together.

 

"It’s true that I create toys for children, but I also wanted to take broken and old toys and renew them. Reuse them..." He looked at Pitch to see if the other understood him. The Shade nodded, silently urging North to continue.

 

"I did research and made potions, and it was successful," the Guardian exclaimed with joy. He then frowned. "However, when I was carrying it, elves were mischievous and got underfoot and then-"

 

"You tripped and fell," Pitch finished.

 

North nodded. "да," he said in mild embarrassment. "I do not know how long this will last, but I must make most it..."

 

The Nightmare King rolled his eyes once again. Leave it to Nicholas St. North to turn every mishap and defeat into some sort of adventure.

 

"Am I to assume you were the one who rescued me then?" Pitch asked, motioning to the bandages and his arm.

 

North nodded. "Это отвратительное человек, that beast; Krampus injured you horribly. You...when I confronted him, he said that he was taking your place; to become the new Boogeyman."  
  
Pitch snorted, turning his head away. "Did you kill him? I doubt you Guardians could handle the two of us being out for your blood..."

 

North shook his head. "Мои извинения. My attention turned to your health. You were losing blood and we needed to reattach your arm-"

 

"How did you do that?" interrupted Pitch. "Krampus completely ripped it out of its socket."

 

North rubbed his brownish head again. "Yetis…they are great are making toys, but the machines...their fur can get caught in gears. Sometimes they might lose finger or two," he chuckled. "So I...concocted a new ointment. A salve. I can re-attach finger or limb back to body within hours," he said proudly.

 

Pitch tilted his head amazed. With spirits such as himself, it was very hard to receive permanent injuries, and if an unfortunate soul did lose a limb or gain a scar, it was there for the rest of their existence; or not there, in the case of a lost limb.

 

"You're a man of many talents, Nicholas St. North," he said in praise. "But why go on your way to help your sworn enemy? I doubt your... friends and the Man in the Moon supports your decision."  
  
North snorted, embarrassed. "Eh…they do not know about this little rescue. We have yet to see each other in while and it will probably be some time before the other Guardians decide to visit."

 

"Even Jack Frost and the Sandman?"

 

North nodded. "Jack is currently visiting around the globe gaining more believers. When he became a Guardian, he only had a few. Very dangerous time for him..."

 

Pitch rolled his eyes. "I should have guessed. I did warn him..."

 

The Guardian of Wonder waved his hand. "Details," he said. "And Manny does not and will not know." He held his hand to stop Pitch from speaking. "Manny shall not get involved in this, nor my comrades."

 

Pitch narrowed his eyes again. "Why? And what makes you think I will stay here and accept your help?" he asked suspiciously. The Nightmare King stiffened before snarling. "Is this you taking pity on me or getting me into your debt?"

 

North bit his lip and looked off to the side. "It's not, I swear my life on Manny. I..." The young man placed his strong hand on top of Pitch's and then stared into golden orbs.

 

"Please ask me later. Just... please let me help you. This is not pity or about using you, I want to help." He said sincerely.

 

Pitch looked down at North's hand, his face neutral yet inside his emotions raged.

 

No one had ever…touched him; not like this anyways. Usually when someone's skin contacted his, pain followed. This was a first in a long time (or as long as he can remember) that another being caressed his skin.

 

Pitch looked to the side, chewing the inside of his cheek before staring up into soft blue eyes.

 

"This isn't a trick, is it? You're willing to help your enemy; someone you spent most of your existence fighting against-" North raised a hand up to stop the spirit from speaking before cupping Pitch's chin. The Nightmare King could not stop the shudder that erupted from his body.

 

"What happened before, it will not hinder your process nor blind me from helping you. Consider this a - fresh slate; свежий шифер..." North offered.

 

Pitch snorted before chuckling. "You mean a clean slate, North," he said before sighing. He pulled his head away and looked at the wall. "Fine, I place my health and care in your hands.However..."

At this North froze, secretly fearing Pitch's answer.

 

"However," the Nightmare King started again, "If the Man in the Moon or your Guardian friends find out about our arrangement, I deserve to leave without harassment. The last thing I need is for them to believe I've manipulated you into this..."

 

North gave a huge smile. "Deal,” he said. He stood up and began to tuck Pitch back underneath the covers. The dark spirit frowned.

 

"I can do this myself-"

 

North shook his head. "You agreed to place care in my hands. And I am doing just that," he said, finally spreading the covers over Pitch. "You must rest and get better."

 

The spirit rolled his eyes again. "Can I eat first before I am forced back to sleep?"

 

"да, I will have Helga make you something quick and easy, then. Will water be alright for now?" North asked.

 

Pitch nodded, silently appreciating what North was doing. He was still observant though – in case this was indeed a trick. He may not be powerful, but the Nightmare King still did have some tricks up his sleeve.

 

North nodded a quick goodbye in Pitch's direction before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. The dark spirit snuggled back into the bed. Though his body did not require food as much as humans, he did like the idea of having something in his stomach.

 

Pitch sighed as closed his eyes, thinking about the conversation that just happen. It was... different than what he was used to. And North's hands...

 

Pitch shivered and rolled onto his side, wincing in pain. He decided to go back to sleep, trying to forget how nice the Guardian's hand felt on him.

 

* * *

 

 

Nicholas was leaning against the door, head bowed and hand touching his face. Soon he began to chuckle, leaving the door and walking away. He would head to the kitchen for Pitch, that he promised. However, he needed to stop by his private room.

 

Nicholas smirked. To be honest, he thought he would have to work harder to convince the Nightmare King to stay and become his patient. Pitch's injuries from Krampus were indeed horrific, but the spirit was stubborn and he could have easily found a way to leave.

****

**_Lucky him..._ **

 

He turned his head and nodded at his reflection in a passing mirror.

 

In a way, he did tell the truth about his youthful appearance. A potion was the cause, but how he became influenced by it was a lie.

 

It was several days after the Easter Battle and North was the only Guardian that was not helping Bunny with fixing his burrow (it was decided that North would stay behind just in case Manny had to report something or Pitch came back). He was cleaning out his private workshop, finding the ice track he had begun to build had melted and then frozen over his worktable.

 

It was during this time that he found an old trap door. To be honest, the Guardian had forgotten about the hideaway under his workshop. When he entered inside, he found old books that he collected from his days as a Cossack and when he was traveling with his mentor.

 

Most of the tomes he collected were for curing sicknesses and helping those less fortunate. However, there were several full of curses and dark magic, meant to corrupt the soul of darker desires.

 

He had at the time contemplated destroying the books, lest they fall into other malevolent hands. Now he was glad he had not.

 

Inside one was how to restore his youth back. There was nothing wrong with the look of the famous St. Nick his friends and children have come to know and love. But he felt that in order to gain Pitch's trust and finally his affections, a new look would need to suffice.

Nicholas caressed his now shortened brown beard and chuckled to himself. The form he had now was not permanent – at least not yet. It would take a couple more tonics before he could stay youthful forever. By that time, he was sure to have Pitch's affections and more.

 

It would take time and patience (with a little bit of magic to manipulate events) but in the end, it would be worth it once he finally gained Pitch's affections.

 

Nicholas entered his room and rushed to the wooden cabinet in the corner, throwing the doors open. His blue eyes scanned the hundreds of vials on the shelves before he gave a shout of joy and reached for one.

 

In his hand was small clear bottle filled with light blue liquid. Nicholas raised it high and let it reflect in the light as he swirled the vial around.

_'Soon…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations;  
> ~ моя темная любовь -my dark love  
> ~Какие?- What?  
> ~да-Yes  
> ~Это отвратительное человек- That disgusting man
> 
> *Some people might say North isn't acting Dark but more OOC. Give it time, he's a patient soothsayer.  
> * The switch between the names North and Nicholas are indeed intentional. Can you figure out why?  
> * Do not worry those who are crushing on Krampus, it is not the last time you will see him. The question is will he be a hindrance to North's plans?  
> * I need to come up with a good pet name for Pitch that North can use. Darling is used too many times and I think its too soon to use lover. It will be in Russian but I want it to be special....
> 
> Alright guys, hopefully it will not take a long time to get another chapter out.


End file.
